


Things we lost in the fire

by winsol



Series: The Longest War [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flashbacks, Hunting, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, World War II flashbacks, mentions of Bucky's family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsol/pseuds/winsol
Summary: « Tu sais ce que j'ai fait.- Oui. »Il se rappelle du poids familier du pistolet entre ses doigts. L'odeur de la poudre et du sang. Les cris, les gémissements, la terreur. On a essayé de lui échapper, on l'a supplié de ne pas tirer. Mais jamais une seule de ses cibles ne s'est mise face à son pistolet, le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui disant de presser la gâchette.« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »





	1. Chapter 1

_Things we lost to the flames,_

_Things we'll never see again._

 

Steve se sent tomber.

Un instant, il croit qu'il est revenu dans le train, et que c'est lui qui s'est fait expulser au-dehors. Mais trop vite, le sol cueille sa chute.

Il ne sait pas où il est. Ses muscles lui donnent l'impression d'imploser tant ils sont douloureux. Et il a froid.

 

« Merde ! »

 

La voix lui semble venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois, il ne saurait dire si elle a retenti uniquement dans sa tête, il n'est même pas capable de l'identifier ; mais elle lui est étrangement familière. L'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression d'être à la maison.

Il a _si_ froid.

Il est tentant de garder les yeux fermés, d'attendre de se rendormir pour ne plus ressentir les pics de glace qui pénètrent ses os ; il est d'ailleurs sûr qu'il trouverait vite le sommeil tant son corps lui semble engourdi, même la souffrance lui semble peu à peu s'estomper. Pourtant, il ouvre paresseusement les paupières. Et se fige.

Il est couché dans la neige, dévêtu et, à ses pieds, s'étend une traînée sanguinolente qui souille la blancheur environnante.

Son coeur s'emballe, et tout d'un coup, il sent que quelque chose agrippe son bras. Dans un formidable élan d'énergie, il se cambre et parvient en un coup de rein à se dégager.

Et la douleur lancinante qui explose dans son dos le remet à terre.

Un nouveau mot, certainement un autre juron, proféré dans une langue inconnue mais toujours par cette même voix, se fait entendre tandis qu'un pas fait craquer la neige non loin de sa tête. Steve a les yeux grand ouvert, sa respiration est haletante, il aimerait se dire prêt à combattre, à vendre cher sa peau quelle que soit la personne qui veuille la lui arracher, mais la vérité est qu'il _ne peut pas bouger_.

Un visage sillone son champ de vision, des mèches de cheveux bruns sales et des yeux orageux, et la lumière se fait sans qu'aucun autre mot n'ait à être prononcé.

 _Bucky_.

Steve ignore si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou au contraire la signature de son arrêt de mort, mais ça lui est égal. Il abandonne.

Ses paupières lourdes, enfin, retrouvent le repos.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Assis sur une chaise, le soldat observe l'intrus inconscient sur une table.

Est-il vraiment qualifiable d'intrus alors que le soldat a lui-même choisi de le traîner dans la neige pendant près d'un kilomètre ? Sans doute pas, mais il ne trouve pas d'autre qualificatif qui pourrait correspondre.

Un étranger ? A en croire ses souvenirs, l'autre ne l'est pas vraiment.

Une menace ? C'est l'impression que sa paranoïa savamment conditionnée lui souffle, pourtant il a l'intuition plus profonde, presque instinctive, qu'il n'a rien à craindre.

Il ne sait pas comment désigner l'autre, pourtant, une chose est sûre : il l'a sorti de la rivière. Ici comme à Washington. Plus que cela, il a senti une urgence dès le petit matin, avant même d'entendre le cri presque bestial de Steve qui a déchiré le silence du village alors que lui-même passait à peine la porte du bar. Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à l'angoisse tangible qui a noué ses entrailles à la vue d'une masse entraînée par la rivière. Une réaction qu'il ne s'explique pas, et ce pour la seconde fois – un besoin viscéral de sauver cet homme dont il est pourtant incapable de se souvenir.

Et encore, il aurait aisément pu l'abandonner sur le bord de la rive, rien d'inédit, mais il n'en a pas été capable, parce que l'idiot aurait très bien pu se jeter à nouveau à l'eau dès que le soldat aurait tourné les talons, et l'idée lui était tout simplement insupportable. Elle l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas besoin de souvenirs, ni d'explications, pour comprendre que la vie de Steve lui est essentielle – ce qu'il saisit sans doute possible, par contre, c'est que c'est pour cette même raison qu'on l'a convaincu d'essayer de l'éradiquer avec tant de férocité.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve avec le suicidaire blâfard presque nu allongé sur une table du bar, tandis qu'il a disposé sur une autre deux bouteilles, une de whisky et l'autre de l'absinthe la plus alcoolisée qu'il a trouvée, des serviettes de papier et un pull et un jean qu'il a dérobés dans un quelconque magasin. Pas de trousse de premiers secours ici, il ne pensait pas en avoir jamais l'utilité. D'où les compresses et le désinfectant de fortune – oui, l'absinthe fera office de désinfectant, faute d'avoir de l'alcool à 90° sous la main, pas le genre de boisson que l'on sert, même dans les bars russes perdus au milieu de nulle part. Les plaies de Steve n'ont sans doute même pas besoin d'être nettoyées : même si les galets tranchants n'ont pas épargné son corps, il ne tardera certainement pas à guérir de lui-même. Alors pourquoi cette sensation que les entailles auraient _déjà_ dû être refermées ?

Le sérum ne connaît pas beaucoup de limites, mais elles ne sont pas inexistantes pour autant – le soldat, lui, porte encore des cicatrices qui auraient dû s'estomper.

Sa main _tremble_. Pas celle de métal, bien sûr. Celle-là est trop idéale pour connaître le moindre dysfonctionnement. Le soldat la déteste pour cela. C'est une preuve criante de la perfection qu'ont atteint les scientifiques d'HYDRA dans leur folie, jusqu'à presque en mériter ce surnom de _dieux_ dont ils se réclamaient ironiquement – et ils agissaient pour sûr comme tels, à prétendre faire des miracles et à choisir qui tirer des griffes de la mort ou qui y précipiter au contraire, faisant leur un choix qui n'aurait dû appartenir à personne.

Il répugne à utiliser son bras métallique, cet héritage de l'enfer qu'il a traversé, pourtant ce sont bien ses doigts de fer qui s'emparent de la bouteille de whisky. Si son cerveau est imperméable à l'alcool au point que ce dernier ne lui fasse même plus tourner la tête, peut-être que cela aidera avec le tremblement, cependant. Il n'a guère d'autre espoir : et la faiblesse de sa chair ne fait que l'effrayer de plus en plus. Il ne peut même plus se fier à son propre corps. Seul son prolongement cybernétique semble infaillible, et le soldat préfèrerait se tirer une balle plutôt que de se reposer sur le cadeau empoisonné d'HYDRA. Il porte le goulot à ses lèvres, manque de grimacer à la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa bouche qui fait tristement écho à sa chaleur corporelle qui n'a toujours pas baissé d'un degré. Il pousse l'effort sur deux autres longues gorgées. Ses doigts n'ont pas arrêté de trembler.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées depuis trop longtemps, presque dans un état second, mais ses réflexes s'éveillent en sursaut quand ses yeux captent un mouvement. Immédiatement il lâche la bouteille, et son poing de fer se referme autour de la gorge de Steve qui s'était redressé de quelques centimètres. Le bruit de verre cassé explose dans ses oreilles, mais toute son attention se dirige sur l'homme qui convulse entre ses doigts, son visage blâfard se teintant lentement de rouge. Le soldat le plaque contre la table. Un constat lancinant se fait dans son esprit.

Ce n'est pas lui qui étrangle Steve, lui ne veut tuer personne – _c'est HYDRA_.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, font l'aller-retour entre les doigts métalliques agrippés à la peau si fragile et au visage de Steve qui perd ses couleurs. Soudain, il lâche prise et recule de quelques pas. Observe la scène qu'il vient de causer. Le grand blond dont le dos s'est recollé à la surface de la table, qui se tient la gorge tandis que sa bouche grand ouverte semble peiner à aspirer l'air. Il continue à s'agiter, à se débattre contre un ennemi que lui seul voit. Ce n'est que quand il crie que le soldat comprend.

 

« L'eau ! L'eau partout ! »

 

 _Il est encore en train de se noyer_ , réalise le brun. Son corps est en lieu sûr, mais son esprit est resté dans la rivière. Après une hésitation, il revient plaquer Steve contre la table, un peu trop brutalement peut-être, jusqu'à l'empêcher totalement de bouger. Les paupières de l'autre tremblent, puis finissent par s'ouvrir sur ses grands yeux bleus. Il arrête de lutter.

 

« Tu es hors de l'eau, lâche le soldat. En sécurité. »

 

Ses propres mots résonnent avec une triste fausseté dans ses oreilles. Personne n'est en sécurité avec lui. Il suffit de regarder les débris de verre partout et le whisky abreuvant le parquet miteux. C'est lui qui a fait cela. Il n'y plus d'autre responsable, aucun lavage de cerveau à blâmer, c'est lui et seulement lui. A croire qu'il _est_ HYDRA.

Au moins, Steve s'est calmé.

 

« Nettoie tes blessures », rajoute-t-il en désignant l'absinthe et les serviettes avant de détourner les yeux, incapable de regarder Steve plus longtemps.

 

Il s'empresse de monter l'escalier sans rien dire d'autre. Il fonce s'asperger le visage d'eau, mais cette fois il sait que ça ne suffira pas à le calmer. Les claques violentes qu'il s'administre n'agissent pas non plus. Ne plus blesser qui que ce soit, à part si sa propre vie est en jeu, est l'un des nombreux serments qu'il s'est prêté en quittant les Etats-Unis. Recommencer sa vie dans un pays où personne ne le recherche, loin de tout le sang qu'il a versé. Le plan idéal sur le papier – mais il a fallu que Steve revienne.

Le soldat ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, à se cramponner au lavabo tellement fort qu'il s'étonne de ne pas l'avoir encore décroché du mur, mais quand il redescend, le bar est vide. La bouteille brisée git toujours au sol, en mille morceaux, celle d'absinthe est mal refermée, mais les serviettes en papier et les vêtements ont disparu.

Et Steve aussi.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_All that we have amassed_

_Sits before us, shattered into ash._

 

Les oreilles du lapin pointent à peine au-dessus de la butte de neige.

Le ventre collé au sol, son fusil calé contre l'épaule, le soldat attend. Le vent qui lui cingle le visage lui assure que, si lui a repéré sa proie depuis un moment déjà, cette dernière sera incapable de percevoir son odeur. A HYDRA, on lui a appris à traquer les hommes comme du gibier, dans le moindre détail. Peut-être pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas de dégoût à avoir à appuyer sur la gâchette s'il considère sa cible comme un animal. Peut-être pour lui rappeler que, si les hommes de l'autre côté du canon ne sont que des animaux, lui aussi n'est qu'une bête parmi les autres.

Il n'aime pas tuer. Il sait qu'il n'a jamais aimé. Homme ou animal – il recommence lentement à faire la différence tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui-même – appuyer sur la gâchette ne lui procure aucun plaisir. Il n'y a rien qui lui en procure, d'ailleurs, mais il sent au plus profond de lui-même une répulsion quand il tire, bien qu'estompée par des années de meurtres de sang-froid. Cependant, s'il ne chasse pas, il ne mange pas, ni ne quitte le bar. Il sait qu'il a besoin de faire les deux, l'un pour survivre, l'autre pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans la folie qui le consume. Et le poids du fusil le rassure. Faute de réellement apprécier ces longues planques, couché au sol, les yeux rivés sur le viseur, à attendre l'angle parfait pour tirer, la position idéale de la cible, elles lui semblent familières. Il en tient une certitude – il savait tirer, et ce bien avant qu'HYDRA ne s'en mêle. Et le fusil lui donne l'impression de prolonger son corps, bien plus sûrement d'ailleurs que la prothèse qui lui est pourtant directement connectée.

Il l'avait lu à Washington, bien sûr. Tout est consigné dans son carnet précieusement, sachant que tout ce qui est rapporté au Smithsonian, tous ces mots que d'autres ont écrits, c'est _son_ histoire. Il y avait notamment appris qu'il était le tireur d'élite du commando mené par Steve – ou plutôt devrait-il dire Captain America –, celui qui assurait les arrières, l'oeil de lynx. En lisant cela, il s'était un instant dit que sans lui, tous seraient sans doute morts dix fois. Puis il s'était rappelé qu'après avoir été un allié, il avait été un ennemi, une menace pour la paix pour laquelle tant de soldats, lui y compris, avaient donné leur vie. Et il était sorti du musée. Car il n'était plus James Buchanan Barnes, héros et martyr de guerre, mais tout simplement le soldat. La bête sauvage assoiffée de sang, que son ancien lui aurait sans doute criblée de balles en un souffle.

La tête du lapin se dresse – une inspiration. Elle part en arrière – une expiration.

Soudainement, ce n'est plus un lapin qu'il voit s'effrondrer, mais un soldat en uniforme nazi. Et, comme un fantome, il lui semble voir Steve, costume étoilé se détachant dans la vallée enneigée en contrebas, lui adresser un salut militaire avant de disparaître.

Il se frotte les yeux compulsivement, et quand il les rouvre, la vallée est déserte. Il se lève, fusil à l'épaule, et va récupérer sa proie, qui gît dans une souillante mare écarlate, l'oeil percé d'un trou net et précis.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi négligent ?

Le carnet était là, sous le comptoir. Il le sait, parce qu'il l'a descendu le matin-même, pour écrire – encore une fois – son rêve éveillé du train. Et, pour preuve, le stylo qu'il a également pris est, lui, toujours là où il l'a posé.

Il se sent stupide. Il a laissé le carnet traîner, et l'objet a disparu. La rage étreint ses os, et d'un mouvement brusque, il saisit d'un coup sec le pistolet accroché sous le comptoir. Il sait où aller. Il espère seulement qu'il saura quoi faire.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_We sat and made a list of all of the things that we had_

_Down the backs of table tops, ticket stubs and your diaries_

_I read them all one day when loneliness came and you were away_

_They told me nothing new but I loved to read the words that you used._

 

Maintenant qu'il fait pleinement jour, il voit vite la toile noire de la tente qui se dresse dans une vallée en contrebas du village. Il a l'impression que la neige retient de plus en plus ses pas au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avance. Son coeur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il sait qu'il a tout bêtement peur. Il reconnaît cette sensation vicieuse, dégoûtante qui lui tord l'estomac. Cette sensation qu'il exècre parce qu'on l'a contraint à la renier.

La toile est entrouverte, et il se contente de l'écarter, soulagé de ne pas avoir à employer la violence. Il entre, à genoux pour avoir de la place. Quand il remarque Steve assis dans un coin, son carnet dans les mains, sa réaction est instinctive – il pointe son pistolet sur lui, sur cette vie à laquelle il tient pourtant.

 

« Rends-le-moi. »

 

Sa voix est glaciale, mais il ne se perd pas en menaces formulées oralement alors que l'arme parle pour lui. Steve n'a plus l'air effrayé, contrairement au premier soir où il était entré dans le bar. Il ne bouge pas et soutient le regard du soldat sans ciller.

 

« Merci de m'avoir sorti de l'eau.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû, lâche le soldat – mais même à lui, ces mots sonnent faux, tant la _nécessité_ de sauver Steve s'était faite impérieuse, comme si lui-même aurait été mort de le voir se noyer sous ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça, et pourtant, on en est là de nouveau. »

 

Le soldat ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas se chercher d'excuse. Il ne fera que se ridiculiser davantage.

 

« Lâche le flingue, Buck. Tu ne me tireras pas dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, enfoiré ? »

 

Il continue à viser Steve du canon qu'il tient à bout de bras, mais il sait que l'autre a raison. Il est incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette, il ne peut que se donner contenance, et espérer que ses mots haineux remplaceront des actes qu'il ne peut effectuer.

Mais ce qu'il craignait se produit – ses mots ne suffisent pas. Steve pose le carnet à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres de la portée du soldat, puis de sa position en tailleurs passe à genoux. Sous les yeux médusés du soldat, il s'avance sans ciller, jusqu'à poser son front contre le canon qui le menace. Et, à cet instant, le plus terrifié des deux n'est pas du côté que l'on croirait du pistolet.

 

« Tire, lâche Steve dans un murmure. Finis ta mission.

\- Je n'ai plus de mission ! », crie rageusement le soldat avant de jeter le pistolet.

 

Ses poings se contractent malgré lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume de chair. Il n'est plus un assassin. Il ne veut plus tuer personne. _Il n'appartient plus à HYDRA_.

 

« Je sais », dit Steve – et le soldat réalise qu'il a prononcé à haute voix ces mots déséspérés qu'il se répète à chaque crise de violence.

 

Et puis, parfaitement calme, le blond ramasse le pistolet jeté à côté de lui et le décharge dans un geste expert. Puis il le tend au soldat, l'arme dans une main et les cartouches au creux de l'autre. Ce dernier n'ose pas y toucher. Steve les laisse tomber sur son matelas, entre eux deux, et attend que le soldat prenne la parole.

 

« Tu sais ce que j'ai fait.

\- Oui. »

 

Il se rappelle du poids familier du pistolet entre ses doigts. L'odeur de la poudre et du sang. Les cris, les gémissements, la terreur. On a essayé de lui échapper, on l'a supplié de ne pas tirer. Mais jamais une seule de ses cibles ne s'est mise face à son pistolet, le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui disant de presser la gâchette. Sa voix casse quand il réalise :

 

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

\- Parce que tu pourrais me tuer ? La mort ne m'effraie plus. »

 

Bien sûr. Il a passé des décennies sous la glace, se souvient le soldat. Il s'est certainement jeté dans la rivière de son plein gré. Il n'a pas peur de mourir – au contraire, on dirait presque que c'est ce qu'il veut.

Il y a eu deux types de personnes dans la vie du soldat. Celles qu'il a terrifiées, qui savaient que son visage masqué serait la dernière image que leurs yeux verraient avant de se fermer, et celles qui le méprisaient, qui ont fait de lui leur pantin et qui ne le craignaient donc pas.

Steve est le premier homme à sortir du lot – à le traiter en égal, sans le craindre ni le prendre en pitié. A le traiter comme un humain, non pas comme un _animal_.

C'est si étrange de se rappeler que lui aussi a été un homme un jour.

 

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, finit-il par admettre. Je veux juste récupérer ce que tu m'as pris. Et je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne suis plus celui que tu cherches.

\- J'ai lu ton carnet. Tu écris tout ce dont tu te souviens. Et aussi tes rêves, au cas où ils seraient des souvenirs. Mais tu es loin du compte. J'ai des réponses, Buck. Certainement plus que toi. Je peux t'aider.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire confiance alors que je ne peux même pas me fier à mes propres souvenirs ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire confiance pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire. »

 

Sans doute en guise d'acte de bonne foi, Steve lui tend le carnet, avant de se rasseoir. Le soldat le récupère mais ne l'ouvre pas. Il ne sait pas comment réagir – il _sait_ qu'il a besoin d'aide. Et il a réellement envie de croire Steve.

Le poids de la solitude ne lui a jamais donné l'impression de faire ployer ses épaules, en grande partie parce qu'il sait qu'il pourrait blesser toute personne s'approchant de lui d'un peu trop près, et pourtant, à savoir qu'il pourrait _avoir_ quelqu'un, la perspective de repartir seul lui semble soudainement trop lourde.

Sans réfléchir, il ouvre le carnet à la deuxième page, où il a scotché deux petites photos, l'une d'une femme aux boucles châtain et à l'impeccable rouge à lèvre écarlate, annotée _Peggy Carter_ , l'autre cette fois d'un homme avec un sourire en coin et une moustache parfaitement taillée, _Howard Stark_. Les deux lui ont paru familiers au musée. Surtout le deuxième – il se rappelle de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, en plus vieux. Et d'un murmure, presque une supplication – _«Sergeant Barnes ?»_.

 

« Qui sont-ils ? demande-t-il en désignant les portraits.

\- Peggy était à l'armée. C'était mon instructrice quand je me suis engagé. C'est... une très vieille femme, maintenant. Mais elle a fait énormément de choses pour le pays, pendant la guerre et même après. C'est grâce à elle que le SHIELD a été fondé – même s'il n'est plus conforme à l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait. Quant à Howard... C'était un inventeur de génie, un peu trop parfois. Il est la source d'innovations fabuleuses comme d'armes effroyables. Mais il a travaillé avec l'armée, et il a grandement contribué à la création du super-sérum. »

 

Le super-sérum. Un liquide bleu dans des petites poches en plastique. La chaleur brûlant ses veines. Et ce même malgré le froid – un soir d'hiver. Une route déserte dans la nuit. Une grosse berline noire emboutie dans le décor, fumante. Une supplication.

_«Sergeant Barnes ?»_

 

« Je l'ai tué, réalise le soldat. Le super-sérum... Il en avait dans sa voiture. Je devais le récupérer. Pas de témoins. Je l'ai _tué_. »

 

Steve acquiesce silencieusement. Le soldat accuse le coup. Il sait qu'il a laissé derrière lui trop de victimes pour les compter, mais toutes étaient anonymes. Howard Stark est le premier nom qu'il peut poser sur la liste. Et c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait de la guerre – il a tué un de ses anciens alliés.

Il referme le cahier d'un coup sec. Il ne veut pas dresser l'inventaire de ceux qu'il a tués maintenant, il en est incapable. Alors il change radicalement de sujet, comme si cela suffirait à enrayer la nausée qui prend peu à peu possession de son corps à la constatation de combien il a _trahi_ son premier camp.

 

« Je pense qu'ils ont modifié mes souvenirs, reprend-il alors. A propos du train. Il y a comme un flou au niveau du trou à chaque fois que j'en rêve. Et je tends la main vers... vers le flou.

\- Là où j'étais, confirme Steve. Tu tendais la main vers moi. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Mais tu étais trop loin. Je serais tombé à ta place si ça avait pu te sauver.

\- Tu étais Captain America, lâche le soldat avec un rire jaune. Heureusement que tu n'es pas tombé à ma place. L'armée avait davantage besoin de toi que de moi.

\- Mais moi, j'avais besoin de toi. »

 

Son cerveau a du mal à traiter toutes les informations. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que lui aussi pourrait bien avoir besoin de Steve. Parce qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'utiliser, qui n'a pas peur de lui – et parce que s'il a réussi à s'enfuir après la bataille à Washington, c'est parce que quelque part, Steve a débloqué sa liberté.

Steve est la clé.

 

« Est-ce que Pierce est mort ? lâche-t-il, ressentant encore le besoin pressant de changer de sujet avant que son cerveau n'implose.

\- Oui. Mon supérieur l'a abattu.

\- Comment ?

\- Une balle dans le coeur, je crois.

\- Trop rapide. Rumlow ?

\- Sans doute. Une partie de la tour lui a explosé à la figure.

\- Est-ce que vous m'avez laissé un seul de ces enfoirés pour me venger ? »

 

Steve ne répond pas. Peut-être terrifié par la violence que le soldat est incapable de contenir. Et encore, il n'en connaît pas la moitié, il ne sait pas toutes les tortures que le soldat réserverait à ses oppresseurs s'il pouvait les avoir sous la main. Il ne veut plus tuer. Mais pour eux – pour eux, jamais trop d'os ne pourraient se briser.

 

« Je dois retourner au bar, lâche-t-il après avoir collecté dans ses mains cahier, pistolet et munitions. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Peut-être que je reviendrais, si tu es toujours là. »

 

Steve le regarde partir et il ne peut que ressasser combien il est injuste que Bucky se rappelle parfaitement des noms de ceux qui l'ont torturé et pas du sien.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_I was the match and you were the rock_

_Maybe we started this fire_

_We sat apart and watched all we had burn on a pyre._

 

Les jours suivants, Steve sort à peine de sa tente de peur de rater une visite de Bucky. Il ne s'est rendu à l'échoppe la plus proche que le premier matin pour faire des provisions, et depuis ses mouvements se résument à faire l'aller-retour entre la tente et la rivière – dans laquelle il est beaucoup plus prudent quand il se lave.

Le reste du temps, il dessine. Souvent des croquis auxquels il manque la moitié des traits, parfois le paysage enneigé pour lequel il s'est découvert une véritable passion, et, plus rarement, des visages tirés de sa mémoire, tourmentée par les photos qu'il a vues dans le carnet de Bucky. Les traits de Peggy et Howard sont passés sur ses pages, sans que son crayon leur rende justice – Howard ressemblant d'ailleurs davantage à Tony, déformation professionnelle sans doute.

Quant à Bucky, même si son image est désormais bien assez vivace dans l'esprit de Steve, il ne s'aventure même pas à l'esquisser.

Etrangement, Steve trouve dans cette nature froide et hostile un semblant de paix. Perdu au milieu de nulle part, il peut enfin se permettre de ne penser qu'à lui-même. Ce qui fait un bien fou alors qu'il a pour ainsi dire passé sa vie à la mettre au service des autres. Il dort mieux, même si une nuit ou deux, le vent a fait ployer la toile de sa tente au point que le blond ait eu peur qu'elle ne s'envole. C'est se contenter de peu de choses, d'un bonheur terriblement incomplet, presque vide. Steve s'y accroche dans l'espoir de meilleurs jours à venir. Car il sait qu'à une époque bien lointaine, Bucky a été la seule condition à son bonheur.

Sans même être sûr que son ami revienne le voir, il n'a pas envisagé une seule fois de repartir.

Et sa patience est récompensée quand Bucky finit par passer de nouveau l'ouverture de sa tente, seulement armé d'une unique question.

 

« Comment est-ce que j'ai survécu à la chute ? »

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

**Base d'HYDRA, Allemagne – 1943.**

 

Le bâtiment entier est en train d'exploser derrière eux, et tout ce qui importe à Steve, c'est que Bucky soit vivant.

Tous deux sont les derniers à en sortir, les soldats que Steve a libérés sont sans doute déjà loin, ou du moins l'espère-t-il pour eux. Zola et Schmidt sont partis également, il ne reste plus qu'eux deux, seuls au milieu de ce paysage de destruction. Seuls, mais vivants. Ensembles.

 

« On est sortis ? »

 

La voix de Bucky est hésitante, rauque, et il s'appuie encore sur le corps tout nouvellement charpenté de Steve. Ce dernier n'a dans l'urgence pas eu le temps d'observer son ami, mais il sait qu'il est faible. Ce que les scientifiques lui ont fait subir ces dernières semaines, à lui qui était à l'isolement tandis que tous les autres étaient en prison ensemble, le blond n'ose pas l'imaginer. Il a peur des ravages dont son ami souffre peut-être – jusqu'à n'être même pas sûr qu'ils soient enfin tirés d'affaire.

 

« Oui, répond Steve en lui serrant l'épaule. Tu t'en es sorti, Buck. »

 

Le concerné acquiesce, puis soudainement, il lâche Steve pour presque tomber sur un arbre, sur lequel il s'appuie avant de vomir. C'est inhabituel pour Steve, qui a toujours été le plus fragile des deux.

 

« Tout va bien ? demande-t-il, préférant rester un peu à distance.

\- Je me sens bizarre, répond Bucky après s'être un peu redressé. Et je meurs de chaud – il fait combien ?

\- J'aurais dit pas loin de zéro... mais bon, on sort d'un bâtiment en flammes. Allez, viens – peut-être que l'on réussira à rattraper les autres si on se dépêche.

\- On avait une petite base à quelques kilomètres. Ils ont dû aller là. »

 

Steve acquiesce et les deux soldats se remettent en marche, Bucky s'appuyant le moins possible sur Steve, sans doute par fierté, et ce dernier faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le poids de son ami autour de son épaule. Ils avancent une bonne heure ainsi, en silence, laissant le carnage de la base nazie derrière eux, sans un regard en arrière, sans un regret. Steve sait que ce n'était qu'une partie de l'enfer, qu'ils sont encore loin d'être en sécurité, mais il ne veut se concentrer que sur son meilleur ami, enfin retrouvé.

 

« On est presque arrivés », finit par lâcher Bucky.

 

Pourtant, c'est là qu'il s'arrête de marcher, alors que Steve se sent galvanisé par l'idée de trouver un semblant de sécurité à la base.

 

« Buck ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant qu'on arrive. Peu après qu'ils m'aient mis en isolement, ils ont fait de moi leur... leur rat de laboratoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

 

Bucky prend une inspiration et regarde autour de lui, comme s'il était inquiet qu'un soldat de leur camp ne les aperçoive. Puis il soulève précautionneusement la manche couvrant son bras droit pour l'exposer à Steve. Se détache au creux de l'intérieur de son coude un petit hématome violacé, au niveau de sa veine bleutée qui parait énorme sous sa peau pâle.

 

« Je crois qu'ils m'ont injecté un truc. Un matin, je me suis réveillé et... J'étais branché à une machine. Ils m'avaient mis une aiguille dans le bras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont donné, Steve, mais... j'ai l'impression d'avoir du feu dans les veines. J'ai peur qu'ils... qu'ils m'aient injecté un virus, ou je ne sais quoi. Peut-être que c'est déjà en train de me bouffer de l'intérieur. »

 

Stoïquement, Steve tâte le front de son ami. Brûlant, en effet, conformément à la chaleur dont Bucky se plaint. D'un ton qui se veut calme, il répond :

 

« Tu as de la fièvre, Buck, tu délires. C'est sûrement le choc. Ca ira mieux demain. Maintenant, il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Comment il t'a appelé, Schmidt, Captain America ? Parce que le scientifique en a parlé. Il a dit que parce que je connaissais Captain America, je serais le sujet parfait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? »

 

Inquiet des délires de son ami, inquiet que la détention et peut-être même la torture lui aient fait perdre la tête, Steve soupire et se contente de le soutenir comme il peut, le forçant à avancer vers la base.

Il espère simplement que tous ces évènements seraient réduits à l'état de mauvais cauchemars après une nuit de sommeil amplement méritée – mais il se doute en vérité qu'ils n'ont pas encore traversé tout l'enfer qui les attend.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, avoue Bucky quand Steve termine son récit, la bouche sèche d'avoir autant parlé.

\- Quand on m'a injecté le sérum, peu de temps avant que je parte pour l'Allemagne, un espion d'HYDRA a essayé d'en voler. J'ai réussi à le rattraper, mais maintenant que j'y pense, il n'était sûrement pas le seul. Tout le monde était concentré à l'arrêter, lui, et alors n'importe qui aurait pu dérober du sérum. Ils ont sans doute réussi – et je pense qu'ils t'en ont injecté lorsqu'ils t'ont capturé. Comme tu le disais quand je t'ai retrouvé. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

\- Alors ils avaient déjà tout prévu ? Le projet Winter Soldier et... tout ça ?

\- Je pense qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de vérifier que le sérum marchait. Avant d'aider les Américains, Erskine, le créateur du sérum, en avait donné à Schmidt, celui qu'on a appelé plus tard Crâne Rouge. Tu as dû voir des photos de lui à l'exposition – il y avait des ratés. Je pense qu'ils voulaient seulement le tester sur toi quand ils t'ont eu sous la main. Ensuite, ta chute et... ton amputation, ont dû leur servir de prétexte pour continuer leurs...

\- Leurs expériences, complète Bucky, et Steve ne peut qu'acquiescer. Tu peux le dire. Je leur ai servi d'arme, je me suis sali les mains pour eux, mais au fond je n'étais qu'un cobaye. Leur expérience, leur création. Autant dire les choses comme elles l'ont été. »

 

Mais Steve ne peut pas dire les choses aussi crûment. Il y a trop de distance entre lui et les tortures subies par Bucky. Ce dernier peut mettre des mots sur ces évènements puisqu'ils ont été sa réalité. Steve, lui, refuse encore de les concevoir en tant que telle. Pourtant, plus il regarde Bucky, moins sa naïveté a sa place entre eux. Il aura beau se conforter dans sa lâcheté, refuser d'employer les mots les plus durs qui sont aussi les plus justes, rien de cela n'amoindrira l'enfer qui hante encore l'esprit de son ami.

 

« Je crois que j'avais une photo de toi, énonce Bucky d'une voix distante. Tu étais encore gringalet, comme sur certains panneaux du Smithsonian – c'est en les voyant que je m'en suis souvenu. J'imagine que c'est en la voyant qu'ils ont compris que je te connaissais. Je ne me rappelle pas de comment c'était, quand ils m'ont attrapé la première fois. Mais je me souviens de mon réveil après la chute. Un des scientifiques m'avait pris la photo et la regardait en me traitant de dégénéré. »

 

Steve acquiesce. En réalité, il est bouillonnant de colère à l'idée que ce soit son amitié avec Bucky qui ait ainsi scellé le destin de ce dernier. C'était là un coup de maître d'HYDRA, punir leur affection en les montant l'un contre l'autre ; condamner Bucky à agir contre sa volonté, contre tous les principes sur lesquels il s'était construit, et Steve à le regarder faire, à perdre la dernière personne qui avait compté pour lui.

 

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont fait ? », demande-t-il finalement après s'être éclairci la gorge.

 

Le regard de Bucky se voile lorsqu'il répond.

 

« Ils l'ont foutue au feu. »

 


	5. Chapter 5

_You said,_

_« We were born with nothing »,_

_And we sure as hell have nothing now._

 

Quand Steve sort de la tente, la nuit est calme. La pleine lune projette assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse se repérer sans allumer de lampe, et pour une fois, ni le vent ni l'épaisse poudreuse que les rafales répandent ne viennent s'opposer aux pas du blond. Le temps lui semble presque en suspens. Et la nuit, étrangement bienveillante en comparaison aux précédentes.

Steve a hésité à sortir, et est rassuré de voir les lumières allumées au bar. Il n'a pas vérifié l'heure, mais il doit bien être minuit passé, et il craignait d'arriver trop tard. Il aurait aussi pu patienter, bien sûr, attendre que Bucky revienne le voir – leur dernière conversation ne date que de quatre jours – mais deux choses l'auraient empêché de dormir s'il avait choisi de rester sous sa tente.

D'une part, il s'est rappelé qu'il a amené un objet qui revenait à Bucky.

D'autre part, il a enfin réussi un dessin.

Le regard de Bucky est sur lui dès qu'il pousse la porte. Steve hésite à avancer en se rappelant la tournure prise par les évènements lors des deux dernières fois où il a pénétré ici-même, mais puisqu'à y être, il serait idiot de faire demi-tour, il s'avance jusqu'au comptoir.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Bucky dans son anglais un peu hésitant, sa voix basse néanmoins dénuée d'animosité.

\- Je me suis rappelé que je voulais te donner quelque chose, explique Steve. Mais si ça te dérange que je sois là, je peux attendre que tu viennes me voir.

\- Ca ira, finit par décider Bucky après quelques secondes de réflexion. Montre-moi. »

 

De son sac à dos, Steve sort la chaîne où est accrochée une plaque militaire et la pose sur le comptoir, la poussant vers Bucky. Ce dernier l'attrape, faisant jouer les lumières faiblardes sur la plaque métallique pour déchiffrer les écritures qui y sont gravées.

 

« Barnes, Alexander J, lit-il alors dans un murmure. Mon père, j'imagine ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma famille, Steve ? »

 

La respiration du blond se bloque dans sa gorge, principalement parce que c'est la première fois que Bucky consent à l'appeler par son prénom depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis répond :

 

« On passait tout notre temps l'un chez l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ados. Je connaissais assez bien ta mère. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle était très gentille avec moi. Je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien parce que j'étais le plus réfléchi de nous deux – ou plutôt celui qui n'avait pas les moyens d'en venir aux poings dès que quelque chose ne convenait pas. Elle est décédée quand on avait quatorze ou quinze ans.

\- Et mon père ?

\- C'est plus compliqué. Je le connaissais à peine, je...

\- Je le haïssais », murmure Bucky, sans même sembler réaliser qu'il a fait taire Steve.

 

Steve le voit se perdre dans ses pensées, peut-être à la recherche d'un souvenir ou bien seulement d'un sentiment, d'une sensation.

 

« Je ne suis pas sûr, lâche finalement le brun. Je ressens comme un froid quand j'essaie de me rappeler de lui. De la peur. Mais peut-être que ce sont _eux_ qui l'ont instillée en moi. Peut-être que je ne peux même plus faire la différence entre Pierce et mon propre père.

\- Quand on était petits, tu l'idôlatrais parce que c'était un héros de guerre. Tu rêvais d'être comme lui. Et puis... quelque chose a changé. A la mort de ta mère, je crois. Après ça, tu as totalement arrêté de parler de lui. Et tu ne voulais plus que je vienne chez toi – tu voulais passer le plus de temps possible loin de ta maison, en fait. Tu m'en as parlé la veille de ton départ en Europe. En disant qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même au retour de la guerre. Tu avais peur que la guerre te transforme aussi – tu ne l'as jamais dit, mais je le savais. Et la dernière fois que tu l'as évoqué, c'était avant le train. »

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

**Allemagne – 1943.**

 

En trois jours de pause dans un petit village allemand tout juste libéré, Bucky n'a pas quitté le bar – ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer Steve.

Au moins, quand ce dernier cherche son ami pour lui donner les dernières – mauvaises – nouvelles, il sait où le trouver. Il est déjà assez tard, tous les soldats ou presque dorment dans le campement de fortune qu'ils ont installé, et pourtant, c'est seul à une table que Steve trouve Bucky. Seul avec une bouteille de whisky qu'il s'est accordé le droit de prendre derrière le comptoir, sans personne pour l'en empêcher puisqu'il n'y a plus de propriétaire. Steve se serait sans doute chargé de la leçon de morale dans d'autres circonstances. Mais, là, il tire simplement une chaise et s'asseoit face à son ami.

 

« On part demain. »

 

Bucky acquiesce et retombe aussitôt dans l'admiration du liquide ambré dont son verre est rempli à ras bord, et Steve croit presque qu'il n'a pas entendu jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde :

 

« Génial. Tu te joins à moi ?

\- Je suis en service.

\- Excuse moi, Cap'. C'est parce que tu as passé des années à ne rien foutre que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à enlever ce foutu uniforme ? » grogne Bucky avant de vider son propre verre d'un trait.

 

Steve tique, glacé par son comportement. Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre à la question. L'alcool ingurgité n'aide sans doute pas, mais depuis qu'il a libéré Bucky, il a l'impression que ce dernier agit différemment vis-a-vis de lui. Soupirant, le blond se sert un verre – au moins, ce qu'il boit, Bucky ne le boira pas. Puis il demande calmement :

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rebecca est morte. Apparemment, elle est tombée malade il y a quelques semaines. Carter est venue me le dire tout à l'heure. »

 

Un poids tombe sur les épaules de Steve, le faisant presque ployer. Il se souvient de Rebecca, la douce Rebecca, toujours espiègle et souriante, une tornade d'énergie ; la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, tout comme elle-même l'avait adopté comme un frère presque au même titre que Bucky. Rebecca qui avait toujours voué une admiration sans bornes à son sens artistique et qui le priait fréquemment de la dessiner ; qui n'avait jamais eu peur de s'imposer même lorsque l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était dans l'ombre de Bucky, le grand frère prodige ; qui rêvait de devenir médecin pour elle aussi remplir son rôle patriotique, mais qui n'en aurait jamais l'occasion, emportée par les maladies qu'elle voulait apprendre à soigner.

 

« Je suis désolé, Buck, lâche Steve, et sa propre voix n'est plus aussi ferme.

\- Ce n'est ni pour elle, ni pour moi qu'il faut être désolé, objecte son ami à voix basse, presque pour lui-même. C'est pour Millie et Lucy que j'ai peur. Elles n'ont plus personne pour veiller sur elles, maintenant que Rebecca est partie.

\- Mais ton père...

\- Mon père est un danger, Steve. Il est dingue. Un jour, Millie et Lucy ont joué à cache-cache dans la maison. Il ne quittait presque jamais sa chambre, mon père, alors, tu penses, elles étaient tellement heureuses d'avoir accès à toutes les pièces. Millie s'était cachée sous son lit, et le soir-même, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle y avait oublié sa poupée. Il faisait déjà nuit, tout le monde dormait, et comme elle avait peur du noir, elle m'a réveillé pour l'accompagner. Je suis resté sur le pas de la porte pendant qu'elle récupérait sa poupée. Il s'est réveillé. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'il dormait avec un couteau sous son oreiller. »

 

Bucky s'arrête quelques instants, et Steve, aussi curieux et horrifié de ce récit qu'il soit, attend patiemment qu'il reprenne sans le pousser. Son ami relève lentement la manche droite de sa veste militaire déchirée. Puis il montre du doigt une cicatrice à l'extérieur de son avant-bras, une estafilade blanchâtre.

 

« Il avait perdu la tête, mais s'il y a une chose qu'il n'oubliait jamais de faire, c'était d'aiguiser son couteau, ironise Bucky. J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je l'ai vu paniquer dans son lit et chercher le couteau sous son oreiller. Je me suis jeté sur Millie, et il a frappé. J'ai bien pissé le sang, ce soir-là – il y en avait partout dans la salle de bain. On a réveillé Rebecca pour qu'elle me fasse un bandage, et elle pensait que j'allais me vider de mon sang. Mon père s'est rendormi juste après, par contre. Et il avait déjà oublié le lendemain. Nous, on n'est plus jamais entrés dans sa chambre. Sa chambre, c'était sa tranchée – il se terrait dedans, et comme sur tout champ de bataille, tout être indésirable était un ennemi. Le pire, c'est que je le comprends, maintenant. Peux-tu y croire ? Je voulais tout, sauf devenir contre lui. Et maintenant, je sais que si jamais j'en réchappe, moi non plus, je ne dormirais plus jamais sur mes deux oreilles. Et je garderais sûrement aussi une arme sous mon oreiller.

\- Tu n'es pas lui, Bucky. Tu n'es pas dingue comme lui.

\- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me réveille toutes les nuits en sueur, persuadé que je suis encore aux mains des scientifiques ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon bras lance comme si une seringue y était encore plantée – pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression que mon sang boue dans mes veines ?

\- Tu as vécu un traumatisme, explique Steve pour ce qui lui semble être la centième fois. Ca fait deux mois qu'on t'a sorti de là-bas. C'est normal que tu ne t'en sois pas encore remis.

\- Mais c'est de pire en pire. Si quelqu'un me réveillait en plein cauchemar, je crois que... je crois que je pourrais tuer. »

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

« Alors l'une d'entre elles est morte », lâche simplement Bucky.

 

Steve acquiesce, se rappelant juste avant de gaffer qu'il était indiqué au Smithsonian que Bucky était l'aîné de quatre enfants.

 

« Parle-moi d'elles, ajoute le grand brun.

\- Rebecca avait un an de moins que toi. Vous vous entendiez très bien. Vous étiez toujours fourrés ensembles quand on était petits. Mais on a grandi, elle s'est trouvé d'autres préoccupations et nous aussi. Et puis il y avait les jumelles ; Millie et Lucy. Elles devaient avoir sept ans de moins que toi. Elles te collaient constamment aux basques pour que tu joues avec elle. »

 

Steve réalise qu'inconsciemment, le souvenir des soeurs de Bucky – presque ses propres soeurs, tant lui-même avait passé de temps avec elles – a ramené une ombre de sourire sur son visage. La mine de Bucky, en revanche, est toujours aussi sombre. Et même le soupçon de joie ayant effleuré Steve se glace quand il entend :

 

« Elles aussi doivent être mortes, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admet Steve. Quand je suis sorti de la glace, je... je pensais que tous ceux que j'avais connus étaient morts. J'en étais tellement persuadé que je n'ai pas cherché à retrouver qui que ce soit. J'ai seulement demandé après les membres de notre commando – et Peggy, forcément. Mais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. »

 

Bucky acquiesce, et Steve voit bien qu'il accuse le coup. Il a beau ne pas se souvenir de cette famille que Steve lui décrit, peut-être y a-t-il encore en lui des marques de l'amour qu'il lui a porté. D'autant qu'entendre parler de ses soeurs tout en sachant qu'elles sont parties, qu'il ne pourra jamais leur reparler, et qu'en l'absence de souvenirs, il ne peut se rappeler d'elles que par le biais des mots de son vieil ami – Steve n'ose pas imaginer à quel point ce doit être terrible. Lui, au moins, disposait de toute sa tête quand il a été sorti de la glace, et surtout, peut encore compter Peggy à ses côtés. Même s'il sait que le temps avec elle lui est compté.

 

« J'aimerais au moins me rappeler d'à quoi elles ressemblaient », soupire Bucky d'un ton las.

 

Steve se rappelle alors la deuxième raison de sa venue au bar – à se demander comment même il avait pu l'oublier. De son sac à dos, il sort son carnet à dessin et l'ouvre à la dernière page qu'il a grisée, avant de le tendre à Bucky. Ce dernier baisse les yeux, sourcils froncés, et Steve voit son expression se métamorphoser lentement, passant de la surprise à une intense réflexion. Sa bouche est entrouverte et son index de chair effleure la feuille, doucement, comme s'il avait peur que les traits de crayon ne disparaissent sous son doigt. Steve ne dit rien, il attend, espérant que son dessin fera mouche.

 

« Becca, lâche Bucky dans une voix hâchée, comme s'il était à bout de souffle. Elle s'appelle Becca.

\- C'est ta soeur.

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait...

\- Rebecca, acquiesce Steve. Mais on la surnommait Becca, parce qu'elle était jalouse que je t'appelle Bucky. Elle t'idôlatrait un peu, et comme les deux surnoms se ressemblaient... Il n'y a qu'elle que j'ai réussi à dessiner, désolé.

\- Je peux le garder ? »

 

Presque surpris que Bucky demande la permission, Steve récupère son carnet et déchire de lui-même la page concernée avant de la rendre à son ami. Ce dernier la regarde encore quelques secondes, puis lâche :

 

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait ? D'essayer tellement fort de te souvenir de quelqu'un qu'à la fin, leur visage ne ressemble plus à rien, comme un trou de cigarette au milieu d'une photo ?

\- Non. Je ne le sais pas. Il n'y a pas de trou de cigarette au milieu de mes photos. Je me souviens de chaque visage, parfaitement. Et quand on se rappelle aussi parfaitement de certaines personnes, et qu'elles nous manquent... On finit par les voir partout. Et alors, on aimerait tout simplement oublier leurs visages. »

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Do you understand that we will never be the same again ?_

_The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again._

 

Après quelques jours durant lesquels Steve n'a pas osé retourner déranger Bucky, il est surpris que ce dernier s'annonce devant sa tente en fin de journée – et armé d'un fusil.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? lâche Steve en guise de bonjour, ne pouvant réprimer un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne vais pas te tirer dessus. Si je voulais te tuer, je choisirais une manière plus propre. »

 

Ô combien rassurant. Cependant, Steve abandonne son attitude défensive, qui ne lui servira à rien quoi qu'il arrive.

 

« Tu sais toujours tirer, non ? demande Bucky après s'être agenouillé face à l'entrée de la tente.

\- J'évite. Mais ça ne s'oublie pas.

\- Ca fera l'affaire. Tu viens ? »

 

Un froncement de sourcil de la part de Steve, un mouvement de la main de Bucky et le grand blond est hors de la tente – comme s'il avait réellement envisagé ne serait-ce qu'un instant de refuser. Aussitôt, il se voit remettre le fusil. Il tique en le soupesant. Lui qui a toujours répugné à utiliser des armes à feu, et qui n'a pu se résoudre à surpasser cette hantise que parce que la guerre l'exigeait. Il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir tiré depuis qu'on l'a sorti de la glace. Ce genre d'artillerie, c'est le style de Natasha. Durant toutes ses missions sous la couverture du SHIELD, il a préféré se battre autrement, faisant toujours davantage confiance à ses poings et, à la rigueur, à son bouclier, qu'à une quelconque extension léthale de son bras.

Des scrupules auxquels Bucky ne s'adonnait pas, cependant. C'aurait été une honte que le tireur né qu'était son ami soit dégoûté des armes à feu. Quelle que soit sa motivation à aller prendre l'air équipé d'un fusil, si cela permet de réveiller le moindre souvenir, la moindre sensation, Steve est prêt à faire l'effort.

Ils marchent une dizaine de minutes, s'enfonçant dans la forêt qui borde le village sans que Steve pose la moindre question. Ils ne s'arrêtent qu'une fois arrivés sur une large prairie enneigée, au milieu de laquelle coule un bras de rivière.

 

« C'est la rivière qui coule au village, précise Bucky, et Steve le remercie mentalement d'avoir eu la délicatesse de ne pas s'y référer comme la rivière dans laquelle il a failli se noyer. Elle prend sa source plus haut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Buck ? »

 

Steve se mord la lèvre en voyant l'autre tiquer, réalisant que le surnom affectueux lui a échappé. Cependant, Bucky ne fait que lâcher un soupir avant de répondre :

 

« Je... Enfin, on chasse. C'est à cette heure-ci que le gibier vient boire.

\- C'est de ça que tu vis ?

\- Essentiellement, oui. Ca m'occupe. Et la forêt est l'endroit le plus calme des alentours. »

 

Pour Steve, ce pays entier semble calme tant il est habitué au bourdonnement incessant qui anime Washington, néanmoins il est forcé d'admettre que le lieu est particulièrement beau. Il s'arrache de sa contemplation en voyant Bucky se débarrasser de sa veste, et du gant cachant sa main gauche, ne portant alors plus qu'un marcel, laissant tout le métal de son bras à vue, rutilant sous le soleil tombant. Steve manque de s'étonner – la température est tout de même glaciale – puis se rappelle de toutes ces plaintes datant déjà du temps de la guerre, qu'il n'a jamais prises au sérieux – il se souvient notamment de son ami lui rapportant qu'un brasier habitait son corps.

Steve l'imite quand Bucky se couche sur le ventre dans la neige, armé seulement d'un petit pistolet. Il écoute consciencieusement ses conseils pour placer le vieux fusil devant lui, en équilibre dans la poudreuse, le canon pointé vers la rivière où, d'après Bucky, les animaux sauvages ne tarderont pas à venir s'abreuver.

Et encore une fois, ils attendent sans un bruit, sans même plus le craquement de leurs pas dans la neige pour combler le silence. Au début, Steve est mal à l'aise. Puis il finit par comprendre que l'instant peut se passer de mots. Et il s'acclimate au silence alors que les minutes passent, s'étirent sans qu'aucun gibier ne vienne s'aventurer sur la rive. Il s'y acclimate au point que des bruits d'ordinaire inaudibles se font entendre dans ses tympans, parmi eux la respiration calme et mesurée de Bucky. Il se rappelle de leur jeunesse, de toutes ces nuits passées l'un chez l'autre. Il se rappelle de cette époque où il ne se souciait que d'entendre Bucky respirer à côté de lui. Et il réalise qu'à cet instant précis, il n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

Ses yeux dévient de la rivière pour se poser sur Bucky dans un regard de biais qu'il espère discret. Parmi toutes les nuits passées avec lui, une plus que les autres s'impose à son esprit, une nuit d'anniversaire et de feux d'artifice, au final inaltérable malgré l'ivresse qui l'avait marquée. Et comme lors de cette nuit-là, il se surprend à observer son ami comme si ce dernier était plus que ça.

Bucky ne ressemble plus beaucoup à ce qu'il était alors, pourtant ce que Steve ressent n'a en rien changé. Il a toujours l'impression d'assister à un spectacle précieux, d'admirer la beauté qu'en tous temps les artistes ont essayé de reproduire sans jamais la saisir totalement, la beauté telle que lui-même se la représentait quand son crayon laissé divaguer sur le papier esquissait les traits de Bucky. Et même s'il sait qu'il n'osera plus jamais franchir le pas, il éprouve encore ce besoin de proximité.

La détonation du pistolet de Bucky le fait presque sursauter. Au bord de la rivière, il voit un petit chevreuil s'écrouler dans la neige qui ne tarde pas à devenir une mare de sang.

 

« Joli tir, commente-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas moi la proie, tu sais », lâche Bucky avant de se lever sans laisser Steve placer un seul mot.

 

Et, juste comme ça, Steve réalise encore une fois l'étendue de son pathétique – sans même pouvoir user de l'excuse de l'ivresse.

Bucky revient à son niveau, traînant sans effort le cadavre du chevreuil derrière lui. Puis il s'asseoit à côté de Steve, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

 

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demande-t-il alors.

\- Je te l'ai dit, répond Steve sans hésiter. Pour te retrouver.

\- Non. Non, ce n'était pas pour moi. Tu voulais alléger ta conscience. Tu te sens coupable de tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Et tu penses qu'en me ramenant avec toi, tu trouveras la paix. »

 

Il en aurait fallu moins pour faire bouillir Steve de rage, pourtant il se contient. Il ne sent aucune critique dans les propos de son ami – et peut-être même qu'il y a du vrai dedans. Il ne sait plus. Il sait qu'il voulait retrouver Bucky. Plus que tout au monde. Mais pourquoi ? Pour revivre le passé ? Pour, en effet, trouver une rédemption ?

 

« Il n'y a pas de paix ici, reprend Bucky. Pour moi, il n'y a de paix nulle part. Je n'ai même pas la prétention de la chercher. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais je vais t'en parler. Je vais te parler de ce dont je me rappelle.

\- Tu n'as pas à...

\- Je sais. Mais tu as essayé de m'aider. En partageant tes souvenirs avec moi, tu m'as donné un morceau de mémoire. J'ai conscience de la valeur que ça a. Alors je vais t'expliquer ce qu'ils m'ont fait, et ce que moi, j'ai fait. Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi je ne suis plus, et pourquoi je ne serais plus jamais celui que tu connaissais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu puisses enfin faire ton deuil. »

 


End file.
